


Pet Play

by Tigg



Series: Dog eat Dog world [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominant Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Insecurity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Spanking, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, submissive derek, water play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Picks up from the end of Pet Peeves





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and add additional tags as this story progresses.

_"Please"_

Stiles stared as Derek proffered the familiar black and gold collar towards him, eyes wide and vulnerable and clothes still tattered and coated in mud from the fight. Stiles didn't move from the middle of the bedroom, instead locked gazes with Derek.

"This is really what you want?" Derek seemed to consider for a moment before nodding warily.

"Ok" instead of walking towards him Stiles turned away instead, scooping up TD from his feet and walking straight from the room. Derek felt his throat constrict as Stiles walked away from him, had Derek misread where their relationship had been heading? Sure they had talked about this in between gentle kisses and wandering hands but maybe that is where it should have stayed. Just a whispered fantasy in Stiles' mind instead of a reality in his own. Derek was just about to head back out of the window when the door opened once more.

Stiles walked in, back straight and confident in a way Derek had never seen before, his arms laden down with a variety of objects. Setting them carefully on the bed Derek saw a large towel, a bottle of Gatorade and an assortment of snacks alongside a pair of sweats left over from Derek's 'lost' days. When everything was in order Stiles turned and approached Derek, he must have seen something in Derek's face because he stopped short.

"I was shutting TD in dad's room so he wont disturb us" When Derek relaxed Stiles reached out to take the collar from his hands. He placed it with the rest of the objects before turning to Derek once more.

"I know this is something we have talked about before but if we want to do this, properly and safely, there are going to be a few things to sort out -" Derek tensed at Stiles' words "but I don't think right now is the time to do that. So here are some rules; nothing sexual will happen tonight outside our normal kissing, if either of us needs to stop what is happened we will say so just by saying 'stop' or 'wait', you will do whatever I tell you without complaint excluding when you have said 'wait' or 'stop'. Are there any limits you want to tell me about now or anything you want to ask before we begin?"

Derek swallowed "what am I supposed to call you?"

"for tonight, nothing, I don't want you to speak unless you are saying 'wait' or 'stop' ok?" Derek looked at him and nodded, his eyes flicking to the discarded collar before he could stop himself. Following his gaze Stiles must have realised the unasked question hanging in the air and walked over to the bed, much to Derek's dismay he didn't pick up the collar but instead the towel and sweats.

"We are going to the bathroom now. You are going to rinse off in the shower and then have a bath. I will stay with you the entire time" Stiles walked decidedly out of the room clearly expecting Derek to follow, uncertainty filling each step Derek complied.

"Strip" Stiles ordered, messing with the shower's controls. Stiles turned to face him when he was completely naked and critically looked him up and down, Derek briefly felt uncomfortable until he realised Stiles was actually checking him for injury and not assessing him physically. This gave him the confidence to widen his stance and uncross his arms, when Stiles seemed satisfied Derek had sustained no life-threatening injuries he gestured towards the shower.

"In" Derek stepped carefully over the side of the tub and stood under the cool spray of water, not cold enough to be uncomfortable but not warm enough to be relaxing. He was shocked by the colour of the water running down his legs and had to admit he was filthier than he realised. When the water began to run clear Stiles gestured for Derek to stand at the other end of the tub, adjusting the temperature once more, Stiles pushed down the plug and added some kind of bubbles.

"Sit down" Derek hesitated. He didn't really 'do' baths, not understanding the purpose of them when the shower was much quicker at getting him clean. When Derek didn't immediately comply Stiles folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "Do we need to stop or wait?" Stiles asked calmly, looking down at the tub once more Derek slowly allowed himself to follow Stiles' order. Seeing Derek sitting rigid and unmoving in the middle of the tub caused Stiles to bark out a laugh, startling Derek enough to slosh water over the side of the tub.

"Lean back" Derek did as asked and was only slightly surprised when his head rested against Stiles' jean clad thigh. Carefully Stiles dipped a washcloth into the water and began to slowly run it over Derek's naked form, not bothering to avoid spreading bubbles along the skin in his wake. As the cloth made each pass across him Derek relaxed a little bit more before finally allowing his eyes to glide shut, making a small noise of protest when the washcloth seemed to disappear. Only to find it replaced with fingers massaging his wet hair, he heard a bottle being opened and the fingers returned coated in what he assumed to be shampoo. Massaging Derek's hair until there was a thick lather coating the dark locks only to squeeze away the excess soap and do it all over again, Stiles set in to a steady rhythm until Derek was almost completely boneless against him and the water was beginning to cool. Finally Stiles rinsed all the suds away and pulled the plug on the tub, gently caressing the side of Derek's face to rouse him.

"Time to get out" Now Derek was more relaxed and compliant Stiles' voice became softer too, matching the wolf's mood. Sluggishly Derek climbed out of the tub and was immediately wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest, towel he had ever seen. Feeling Stiles begin to gently rub the moisture from his body almost caused Derek's legs to collapse from under him, he had never felt so relaxed. Chuckling Stiles' movements became more vigorous, working to keep Derek from falling asleep where he stood.

"Ok lift this leg" Stiles tapped Derek's thigh slipping on the sweat pants when Derek complied. "Now this one" the pants covered his other leg and Stiles gently pulled them up. Derek flinched when soft fingers cupped his genitals, out of suprise more than distress, gently tucking them inside the soft fabric with an alarming ease. Without looking up from where he adjusted Derek, Stiles once more answered the silent question.

"I tried to keep my hands to myself wherever possible when you weren't yourself but sometimes there was a needs must situation" Derek nodded in understanding. "go into the bedroom, Kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed. I will be there in a moment" Stiles turned his back on Derek effectively dismissing him as he moved to tidy the bathroom.

By the time Stiles returned to the bedroom Derek felt like he had been kneeling on the floor for an eternity, although in reality it had only been a few minutes at most. Stiles sat on the end of the bed, one knee level with each of Derek's shoulders, and held the collar loosely in his hands.

"Here's what is going to happen; you are going to have something to eat and drink and then you are going to get in bed and get some sleep. It is up to you if you want to wear your collar or not. You may speak to answer me"

"yes please" Derek whispered bowing his head to allow Stiles to settle the garment around his throat. Derek had anticipated the collar holding some kind of symbolic meaning between them, he hadn't accounted for the weight of the chain and leather settling something deep in his core.

"here drink this" Unsure how to proceed Derek simply opened his mouth, Stiles didn't hesitate, lifting the bottle to Derek's lips and slowly pouring out some of the liquid. Once Derek had drank enough Stiles began to feed him small amounts of fruit, nuts, crisps and pieces of chocolate. Once the food was gone Stiles leant forward and slipped his fingers in the large loop at the front of the collar, with a whisper of 'bedtime' he gently pulled the chain tightening the half choker around Derek's neck. The collar was too big to actually restrict Derek's breathing but the soft pressure sent a thrill through him none the less, making him feel powerless in Stiles' grasp.

Stiles used the collar to gently guide Derek around and up onto the bed only releasing it when Derek's head rested on the pillow. Pulling the blankets around them Stiles leant against the headboard turned towards Derek, he continued to stroke his hair and face, the last thing Derek remembered was a whispered order "sleep".

Derek shot up with a gasp, Erica's scream still echoing in his ears, trying to catch his bearings he was aware of sunlight creeping through Stiles' window. "hey Der- it's ok, just a dream" Stiles tried to reach for him only to find Derek shoving him away and standing impatiently from the bed.

"but it wasn't was it? Erica got hurt and it was may fault. Now I have to suffer for it" Derek ground out, flexing his hands at his sides unsure how to dispel the negativity bottled inside him.

"is that why you brought this to me last night" Stiles reached up and slipped his fingers through the gold chain, pulling the collar tight around Derek's throat once more. "you thought I would what? Punish you?"

Refusing to meet Stiles' gaze he grimaced bitterly "why not? It's what I deserve. All I'm good for"

Releasing the collar Stiles scrubbed his hands over his face "I really wanted to have a proper discussion before we did anything, I printed out kink lists and everything!" This was met with a somewhat surly look from Derek who was shifting his weight from side to side as if he was debating whether or not to jump out the window.

Carefully analysing every movement he saw Stiles decided this really couldn't wait but he would have to tread very carefully with everything still to be negotiated. Straightening up Stiles folded his arms and tried to fill his voice with as much confidence as possible.

"Kneel" Derek immediately stilled his restless movements and, after a heart stopping moment when Stiles thought he was going to refuse, slowly sank to the floor. "I know you are familiar with safe-words, we are going to use red for stop yellow for pause and talk and green for all good is that clear?" Derek nodded. "you are going to call me Sir or Master at all times and you will not speak unless directly ordered to, excluding safe-words. Colour?"

Derek swallowed from his position on the floor "green."

"Green what?"

"green Sir?" Stiles nodded encouragingly.

"You want to be punished don't you?" Stiles crooned, crouching down so he was eye to eye with Derek. "but as your master I'm not here to give you what you want I am here to give you what you need. Stand up and strip." Stiles moved back and sat back on the bed. As Derek was only wearing sweat pants from the night before it didn't take him long to carry out the order.

"I want you to place yourself over my lap, head down and ass in the air. I am going to spank you, after each slap I want you to repeat the last thing I have said. Colour?"

"Green sir" Derek gasped briefly panicking and thinking perhaps he should have said yellow. Remembering he could say it at any time he carefully got into position, his cheeks heating with embarrassment as he pushed his ass higher. Stiles' hand applied a small amount of pressure on his inner thighs signalling Derek needed to spread them wider.

"Yellow" Stiles gently pulled Derek upright as he gasped out the word looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry sir - " Stiles cut him off instantly

"NEVER apologise for safe wording, I need to trust you will use them when you need to, I am so proud of you for letting me know something wasn't right. Now tell me what you need"

"it's your zipper sir, when I spread my legs it caught on my - uhm - my foreskin sir" Stiles looked momentarily startled before reaching over for a discarded t-shirt to cover his lap.

"try again" Derek did as directed and settled more firmly into Stiles' lap "colour?"

"green sir"

"I want you to repeat whatever I say; I am a bad alpha" Stiles tone was harsh and unforgiving Derek's breath hitched hearing it but forced the words past his lips anyway. As the last syllable fell so did Stiles' hand, landing on his ass with a surprising intensity.

"I am a good, kind alpha" this time the words were soft and warm and ten times harder to say but somehow Derek still managed it, as he spoke Stiles' warm hands softly caressed the sting away from his skin.

"I deserve this" The harsher tone was back but the words fell from Derek's mouth with ease and conviction creating a hard slap across the other cheek. "I deserve nice things" Derek could barely force each word past the lump in his throat but the soft touches gave him the strength to continue.

And so it carried on, Derek lost track of how long he had been over Stiles' knee, loosing himself in the rhythm of repeating the words to his dom. Some of the phrases were used multiple times and others were used once and never mentioned again. It didn't take long for Derek to falter on the negative phrases, associating them with the incoming slap, and rush out the positive phrases to make the nicer touches happen that much sooner. It also didn't take long for Derek's voice to fill with emotion, to catch and falter in spite of his desires as tears began to cloud his vision.

"Erica getting hurt was my fault" The slap landed right on the cleft of his ass, almost causing him to jolt upright. The continued 'injury' the spanks caused was preventing his healing from truly kicking in leaving the skin red and sore. "I did everything I could to keep my pack safe" Derek's words may have been laced with emotion but they also held a conviction Stiles hadn't heard until this point, there was one more thing to say before he thought Derek had enough.

"I am alone and no one cares" Derek whispered the words, his entire body shaking and tears splashing onto the comforter below him. "I am surrounded by friends and, no matter what, I am loved" Derek froze unable to form the words. Stiles waited but when he felt too long had passed he spanked Derek again, on the underside of his buttocks where he knew it would sting. "I am surrounded by friends and, not matter what, I am loved" Derek shook his head in denial, whimpering because the words weren't true. They couldn't be true.

Gentle hands pushed on his shoulders and when he didn't immediately move a slight pressure from his collar guiding him upright. Staring into the bright eyes of Stiles Stilinski he tried to control his sniffling "I am surrounded by friends and, _no matter what,_ I am LOVED" Derek's entire body convulsed with sobs and he collapsed forwards into Stiles' waiting arms.

Stiles knew better than to push Derek to repeat the words, they had already done what was needed, so instead he focused on whispering reassurance in Derek's ears and peppering him with kisses until the tears slowed and Derek fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can get in touch with me via email (tigg.archive3@gmail.com) Twitter (@TiggArchive) or tumblr (tiggarchive). I don't post much but love to hear from people and hope to make some new friends so please come and hang out!


	2. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life has been kicking my ass lately! I don't know how frequent my updates will be but I wont abandon this!

When Derek awoke properly for the day he felt wrung out and raw in the best possible way; like the ache after a particularly good workout he felt cleansed.

What he didn't know was how to face Stiles after being so vulnerable in front of him; sure Stiles had seen him at his most vulnerable when he had been feral but this felt different. He had no choice when he was feral but this time it had been a conscious decision on his part to give Stiles that control and he didn't know how Stiles would react in the light of a new day.

Derek decided to deal with this the only way he knew how - run. Carefully rolling from the bed Derek pulled on his jeans, pausing every so often to confirm Stiles was still asleep before creeping expertly across the floor. Derek drew back the curtain only to find a large piece of paper taped to the blind underneath, Stiles' handwriting in thick black marker made the words clear even in the dim bedroom.

**Stop trying to sneak out Sourwolf.**

Smiling slightly at Stiles' foresight, and ability to become almost silent when he wanted to, he rolled up the blind anyway. Forcing down a laugh when he saw a second piece of paper taped to the window itself.

**Ok, do what you need to. Take this list and text me when you have processed XXX**

The large kisses at the end of the note reassured Derek that Stiles understood his leaving wasn't personal it was what he needed to do. Yanking the envelope from the glass Derek slipped silently out of sight.

Stiles rolled onto his back and stretched, taking advantage of the expected empty space. Even though Stiles had expected Derek to leave he had hoped he was wrong. He wasn't angry with the wolf, or even upset over his absence, this was how Derek deal with things and he needed to respect that. He was sad though, sad Derek's doubts and insecurities prevented him from feeling safe enough to 'deal' in front of Stiles. He hoped they could move past this together in the not too distant future.

Sighing Stiles sat up and glanced at his phone, unsure what time it was after sleeping so soundly. His sigh tapered off and morphed into a smile when he saw a message from Derek, perhaps they had made more progress than he thought.

_"sorry, I did sneak out. I almost stayed when I saw your notes but I need to get my thoughts straight before I say or do something to completely fuck this up. This; talking like this, is easier sometimes. Thank you."_

Stiles was so eager to type out his reply he ended up fumbling the phone and loosing it down the side of the bed for a good five minutes. When he, thankfully, retrieved it and could sit up and send all the blood back into his body he carefully tapped out his message while failing to fight back a lovesick smile.

_"talk to me however you need to. Don't forget to do your homework sourwolf XX"_

Stiles practically skipped down the stairs as he headed off to make breakfast and coffee, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this refreshed before his morning coffee. Taking advantage of the hours his dad would be at the station Stiles pulled out his own self assigned homework and began reading through. Shovelling omelette into his mouth Stiles tried to push away any thoughts of Derek and what his preferences may be, trying to score his list entirely on his own desires. It was harder than he thought it would be and he kept catching himself sat, mouth open fork hovering, staring at the list. By the time he had finished his omelette and coffee, rinsed the dishes and made himself a fresh cup, he hadn't even rated half the list. The half he had rated didn't even include the kinks he had intentionally left so he could research them some more. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge Stiles took his list back upstairs and dumped his stuff in his bedroom before heading to the shower.

Whilst he stood under the hot water he let his mind wander over some of the items on the list. Parts of the list were easy; bondage - yes, watersports - no, Anal - hell yes, scat - hell no. Others he honestly didn't know the answer to and whenever he became stuck he started letting his assumption of Derek's preferences sway his answers. Did he like humiliation? Did he want to try it? What would Derek think if he put yes? Especially given Derek's self esteem and relationship history! Maybe he should put no just to be safe. He scrubbed the soap from his hair harder than necessary and slammed the taps off in frustration, stepping out of the shower he began to roughly dry the water from his skin.

Derek used distance to think things through, Stiles used research. Deciding to play to his strengths he pulled on his comfiest clothes and settled in for a full research binge.

Jogging up to his loft door Derek felt lighter, part of him regretted leaving Stiles but he wasn't filled with the self loathing he had previously become accustomed to. Stiles had made it ok for him to leave, he made it ok for Derek to be....Derek. After a quick shower and light breakfast Derek grabbed his phone and composed a message to Stiles; words cam easier like this which allowed him to show Stiles his inner workings instead of hiding behind silence and anger. Feeling brave he told Stiles as much in the message.

Slipping open the envelope he pulled out the 'kink list' as Stiles had named it, it didn't take long for Derek to score each item on the list. For a long time after Paige and Kate Derek had felt unworthy of relationships and even when he had moved past those feelings he had still struggled to form healthy relationships until recently. This feeling of guilt did nothing to dull his libido and being a young adult at the time, and a werewolf, his libido had been high. Time most people his age would have spent dating or fucking around Derek spent with videos and his own hand. Derek had benefited from this period in his life by developing a good knowledge and understanding of his sexual preferences; the only part of this that was new was the potential to actually act upon his desires.

By the time the extensive list was complete Derek's stomach was rumbling once more; he must have spent more time lost in thought than he realised because morning was quickly becoming afternoon. Having a light breakfast and werewolf metabolism no wonder Derek was hungry once more. Idly Derek wondered if Stiles had eaten yet and grabbed his phone to see if his boyfriend wanted a lunch date. After the call went unanswered a second time Derek tried the house phone, when this too rang out he began to worry; trying Stiles' cell a third and final time Derek rushed to his car.

In most places not being able to contact your boyfriend for 10 minutes wouldn't be cause for concern but in Beacon Hills it could mean anything. Sure Stiles could be out or asleep or in the shower but he could also be hurt or kidnapped or being tortured you never could be too sure. The lights being on in the Stilinski residence was, somehow, both comforting and alarming. It suggested Stiles was home and well but if that was so why didn't he answer the phone??

Quickly scaling the side of the building Derek reached Stiles' window in record time, the sash was latched but it was easy enough to slip a claw through the gap and flick the latch over (something he would be taking up with Stiles as soon as he knew he was ok). Stepping into the bedroom on soft feet Derek was immediately relieved to see Stiles safely in his room, once the initial relief wore off Derek took a moment to fully absorb what he was actually seeing.

Stiles was sat at his desk facing his laptop, the headphone wires trailing from his ears explained why Stiles hadn't heard his phone, or the window opening. Derek couldn't see the screen from where he stood but he could see Stiles' half lidded gaze and the hand moving lazily in his sweat pants; smirking Derek crept across the room and leant to look over Stiles' shoulder. The laptop showed some guy wearing a leather harness being fucked with some rather impressively sized toys. Leaning closer still Derek lifted one side of the headphones;

"want me to take over?"

Stiles squeaked as he simultaneously tried to turn his chair, remove his headphones and close his laptop. Of course this combination should have resulted in the whole lot crashing to the floor except Derek caught the chair as it wobbled backwards dangerously.

"Heeey Derek" Trying to act nonchalant whilst mid fall with porn playing on your laptop and a hard on tenting your sweats was a difficult thing to achieve but Stiles liked to think he pulled it off. Derek pouted in mock disappointment as he set Stiles' chair upright.

"now Stiles if you are going to set us homework the you could at least do it"

"I was - I am -RESEARCH" Stiles spluttered his face flushing a deep red.

Derek turned the chair to face him, one arm on each armrest trapping Stiles in his seat; Stiles' gaze locked with Derek's who continued to lean in until their lips brushed with every word he spoke.

"Yeah?" Stiles would have said Derek practically purred as he spoke but he wasn't sure if that was offensive to werewolves "and what were you researching?"

"Well it started as types of power dynamic which lead me on to different kinds of bondage then of course people want to use things on the person tied up so I was looking in to toys which bought me to -" Stiles gestured vaguely in the direction of his laptop.

As Stiles had been talking Derek began running his nose along his jaw, pressing light kisses to his skin, his hands moving to rest one on each of Stiles' thighs. By the time Stiles had finished speaking he was practically panting from the effect Derek's caresses were having on him. Lifting his own chin Derek playfully nipped at Stiles' earlobe before speaking, his breath once again tickling over Stiles' skin with each word, his proximity making Stiles entire body hyper sensitive.

"and which part got you so....worked up?"

"you"

Derek pulled back to look Stiles in the eyes, that definitely hadn't been the response he was expecting. Sensing Derek was going to need more information Stiles elaborated on his answer, allowing his eyes to drift close as he lost himself to his thoughts.

"you are so strong, so powerful. Knowing you would let me take control, hand over that power willingly gets me so hot just thinking about it." Stiles squirmed in his grasp and Derek swore he saw Stiles' cock twitch against the tented fabric of his sweatpants.

"why don't you show me what you found?" Stiles' eyes snapped open and locked onto Derek as he blindly fumbled for his laptop. Dragging it over to the bed so he could recline between Derek's spread thighs without blocking Derek's view of the screen. Flushing slightly Stiles actually closed the video he had been watching and returned to his open web browser.

"This is where I started off, looking at what other people do. Some stick to their dynamic 24/7, some just when they are together or keep it completely to the bedroom..." Stiles broke off to suck in a lungful of air suddenly aware of how fast he was talking, Derek rubbed his arms soothingly.

"I think just sometimes, like when we are alone, would work best for us" Derek answered the unasked question "I still like the idea of 'typical' vanilla sex once in a while." Derek pressed a kiss to the curve of Stiles' neck while he sat thinking.

"We haven't though" Derek waited for Stiles to expand on his murmured thought. "Vanilla sex I mean - we haven't" Stiles picked at a loose thread on the comforter. Derek was glad Stiles felt able to share his uncertainties, even with everything they had been through.

"No, we haven't, is that something you want?"

"yeah! I want our first time to be...I don't like the word normal 'coz what's normal right? But I don't know what else fits"

"not in a scene?" Derek suggests helpfully, Stiles nods watching closely for Derek's reaction "me too" Derek nuzzled closer to Stiles, tightening his grip on him. "What else did you find?"

Having a clear direction of conversation made it easier to talk again "I found a lot about bondage. I don't know how you feel about being restrained; I didn't want to assume either way"

"I like the idea; as long as I could get out of them if I really wanted to. It's hard to explain but like with my collar, when you pull me with it I could easily pull away but just the pressure reminds me I don't want to. Not really"

"So; handcuffs, chains, rope, that kind of thing?"

"yeah as long as they aren't magical; No gags though"

Stiles nodded thoughtfully before opening a word document. Quickly typing out 'restraints ok gags no' he decided to finalise it later and just focus on gathering the information for now. Opening his webpage once more when he had finished Stiles squirmed further into the reassuring warmth of Derek.

Looking at the array of sex toys displayed on the screen Derek felt a bolt of desire shoot through him. "Which one's did you see? Is that what got you so turned on? Looking at the toys, thinking about using them on me or maybe watching me use them on myself"

Derek's lips brushed that special spot on Stiles' neck as he spoke causing Stiles to whimper and squirm for an entirely new reason.

"I don't even know if you like toys?"

"Oh I definitely like toys" Derek pressed his hips up against Stiles, not bothering to conceal the hard bulge pressing into his boyfriends back. "thinking about you tying me down, fucking me with them"

Stiles glanced down at the bed almost guiltily and even in his aroused state Derek didn't miss the flicker in his heart beat.

"but that's not what you were thinking about is it?" Stiles shook his head, no. "Tell me?"

"the idea of tying you up and then riding you-" Derek's moan cut Stiles off. Grinding upwards once more Derek was suddenly envious of Stiles' much more forgiving clothes as his zipper dug in painfully.

"Yeah you could ride me, tease me and get me all wound up before. Not letting me cum and there is nothing I can do about it except beg you, plead with you, to let me cum." Derek growled, shoving the laptop away and flipping Stiles to straddle his lap before kissing him hungrily.

"aren't we supposed to be going over lists and limits?" Stiles asked between gasps.

"aren't we supposed to have blood in our brains for that" Derek asked looking pointedly at Stiles' tented sweat pants.

"good point" Stiles rolled his hips against Derek's abs, finally reaching between their bodies to open Derek's zipper. Derek sighed as the pressure was released from his hard cock.

Stiles wrapped a spit slicked hand around Derek's shaft and began pumping him sloppy and fast, just the way Derek liked, designed to achieve release as fast as possible. Fighting through the pleasure clouding his brain Derek pulled at Stiles' sweats. Wrapping his larger hand around both of them he continued the pace Stiles had set. It didn't take more than a few minutes for them to cum almost simultaneously, clinging to each other and gasping through their release.

With a contented hum Stiles slumped against Derek. "I want you to fuck me"

Grimacing Derek glanced down at his, flaccid, cum speckled dick. "I'm gonna need a minute"

Stiles snorted into Derek's shoulder and responded without looking up "not now. Soon. Thursday"

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, Thursday, after pack meeting" Stiles yawned and rolled off Derek, content to fall asleep as he was. Chuckling Derek gave them both a cursory wipe with some tissue and rearranged their clothes. He was just ordering pizza when the tell tale scrabble of claws and thump thump of a wagging tail announced TD's arrival. TD yapped at the bed, hoping for Stiles' attention. When he was presented with Derek instead he leapt back in surprise and began growling.

"you are the worst guard dog ever!" Derek chuckled down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can get in touch with me via email (tigg.archive3@gmail.com) Twitter (@TiggArchive) or tumblr (tiggarchive). I don't post much but love to hear from people and hope to make some new friends so please come and hang out!


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday finally arrives.

Scott sighed for the third time in the last hour. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, not with Stiles squirming and fidgeting beside him. The further into the film they got the louder Stiles heart beat seemed to become. He had tried asking his friend what had him so freaked out but Stiles feigned ignorance. He even turned to Derek to see if he knew what was going on with Stiles but the older wolf simply said to 'trust him' and 'leave it alone' whatever the hell that meant! When there was only half an hour of the movie left Scott decided he couldn't take it anymore, gathering his plate and some of the trash he dumped them in the kitchen before heading to the door; making some lame excuse about being tired as he went. Apparently he wasn't the only one Stiles' nerves had been affecting as the rest of the pack shot up and immediately followed suit.

As the loft door closed behind the last pack member Stiles' breath caught in his throat, he and Derek were completely alone now. Sure they had been alone together before but this was different, there was an _expectation_ now. Suddenly Stiles felt himself being dragged further back into Derek's warmth where, he had briefly forgotten, he had been leaning the entire night.

"We don't have to you know, not if you don't want to" Derek murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' jaw line.

"I want to! If you do? I sort of didn't ask before, not really." Stiles picked at a small thread on his jeans as he spoke.

"I definitely want to Stiles but only when you are ready, I don't mind waiting" Even though what Derek said was technically a statement his tone morphed it into a question, suggesting he wanted a firm answer before moving forwards. Stiles turned to straddle Derek, tucking his legs underneath himself so he could look Derek in the eyes.

"I still want to, I'm just really nervous which is stupid because it's you ya' know? There is nothing to be nervous of and I know if I say stop you and if you say stop I will but it's still a big change, even if it's a good change and we both want it -" Stiles' rambling was cut off by Derek's soft lips pressing against his own.

"how about-" Derek spoke quietly breaking his words up with more soft kisses "we go upstairs - and get into bed - no pressure - just us - together"

Biting his bottom lip Stiles nodded, moving to climb down from his perch on Derek's lap. Before he could get very far Derek stood up; supporting stiles under his butt and walking, in large strides, to the stair case. Derek didn't even loosen his hold when they reached the foot of the bed, simply curled forward to lower Stiles down and crawl onto the bed above him. Continuing to kiss his boyfriend Derek could still feel the hesitancy and nerves in each on of Stiles' movements; choosing to trust Stiles when he said he wanted this and he would tell Derek if they needed to stop, Derek's main goal became helping Stiles to relax.

Derek nipped playfully at Stiles' bottom lip, gliding his hand under Stiles t-shirt and over his waist Derek explored the skin there before pulling Stiles closer. It wasn't until Derek simultaneously ground against Stiles' hip whilst grazing a nail over his nipple that Derek felt Stiles finally relax into the moment. Moaning Stiles pressed himself harder against the length of Derek's body, hitching his legs over Derek's hips. When they had to decide between kissing and oxygen the couple finally broke away from one another only for Derek to begin pressing languid, tongue filled kisses down Stiles' neck almost immediately.

Stiles began to tug impatiently at Derek's shirt causing Derek to sit up just long enough to drag the offending garments off both their bodies. Caught in the heat of the moment and his own impatience Stiles began shoving Derek's sweat pants down before his t-shirt was even all the way off his arms. Once Derek's hands were free again he frantically unbuckled Stiles' jeans and pushed them down his legs. They were now both completely naked, Stiles tried to force enough blood back into his brain to process that for a moment; they had probably seen the entirety of one another's naked bodies but they had never been fully naked together. At least not in a sexual context, they had somehow always managed to retain a shirt or pushed pants down but not off.

As he appreciated just how stunning Derek looked like this Stiles felt the nerves begin to bubble up once more, glancing up he locked eyes with Derek and everything just vanished. Derek was looking at him with such raw need heat soared through Stiles' veins, not only that Derek's eyes were filled with such unrelenting love Stiles almost forgot how to breathe. Derek told Stiles he loved him almost every day but this really drove it home, made it _real_. Stiles swallowed thickly before speaking.

"Can we get under the covers?" Derek's slightly furrowed brows were directly contradicted by the soft smile gracing his lips, nodding he moved up the bed. Derek settled against the headboard before lifting the covers as an invitation for Stiles to join him. Curling into Derek's warm embrace as the blankets settled around them every kiss and lingering touch became amplified and more intimate, a moment shielded from the world and kept entirely for them in their fabric cocoon.

Derek took hold of Stiles by the back of the knee and gently manoeuvred him until his leg was hitched over Derek's waist. Derek grazed his hand up and over Stiles' waist and onto his back, following the trail of his spine and making it blatantly obvious where his touch was heading. Stiles bit his bottom lip and refused to make eye contact as he spoke into the space between them.

"I...uh....I tried to make sure everything is....uhm... _clean_...back there" a very different kind of heat ran up Stiles chest and neck as he found the thatch of hair on Derek's chest incredibly interesting. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles temple as his hand made it to the dip above Stiles' tail bone.

"It's ok, I mean; I'm not into _that_ or anything, but sometimes it's just an unavoidable part of anal play. Not something you need to worry about or be embarrassed about" Derek's voice was soft and low as his fingers ghosted over Stiles' crevice applying just enough pressure for Stiles to feel it against his opening but not enough to actually do anything.

"Ok" Stiles nodded again staring at Derek's face whilst he moved. The click of the lube cap seemed unbelievably loud in the quiet of the bedroom and Stiles startled slightly only settling back into the bed when Derek pressed a reassuring kiss to the hinge of his jaw.

The sensation of Derek's finger tip spreading lube over his hole and sinking in to the first knuckle was nothing new to Stiles. They had done this before, normally when Stiles was too caught up in the sensation of Derek's mouth on his cock to overthink it. What was new was the unrelenting pressure sinking Derek's finger much deeper than it had ever been before. Once the full length of Derek's middle finger was buried inside Stiles' body Derek paused; allowing Stiles time to adjust and enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend fluttering gently around the digit. Soon enough Derek was thrusting his finger in and out of Stiles, adding a second and a third much quicker than he had anticipated he would.

Stiles seemed almost incoherent beneath him, panting through the pleasure, only surfacing long enough to grip Derek's wrist as he pressed the third finger all the way in. Derek instantly froze, eyebrows raised in concern.

"S'ok. Just a lot" Derek nodded in understanding; leaning forward to place kisses to Stiles pouting mouth. They were soft and gentle; could almost be considered chaste if it wasn't for where Derek's hand sank into Stiles' tight channel.

"Der, I can't take the build up anymore...please" Derek bit his lip and considered for a moment. Carefully flexing his fingers outwards where they rested and decided Stiles was physically prepared. Gently sliding his hand away Derek began to stroke his cock to full hardness; he had been so caught up in what he was doing to Stiles he hadn't registered his own arousal and now it surged through him. Needy and insistent like an itch beneath his skin.

Spreading lube and pre-come over his shaft he lined himself up; threading the fingers of his free hand with Stiles' he slowly began to press forward. Stiles mouth hung open as his eyes creased slightly at the corners; they groaned in unison as the head of Derek's cock breached Stiles body.

"fuck; fuck.....oh shit....GOD....fuck....shitcrapmotherfuckingfuck!

Propping himself up on his elbows Derek couldn't hold back the snort of amusement and quirked an eyebrow at Stiles.

"You done?"

"Shiiiit....yes; sorry"

"it's ok, I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No! It just feels strange - new"

Derek hummed in response and rocked his hips ever so slightly, slowly sinking deeper inch by inch. By the time Derek was sheathed fully inside, Stiles eyes were rolling back in his head and he was panting in harsh shallow breaths. Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles side whilst kissing and licking his throat in an attempt to soothe him whilst he adjusted to the feeling of being so full. When Stiles' breathing had returned to normal, well normal for someone currently being fucked up the ass for the first time, Derek got the nod to finally move.

Almost reluctant to leave the tight heat that was Stiles, Derek slowly pulled himself back only to find the warm drag over his cock and the way Stiles' breath hitched with each movement was instantly addictive. As Derek began to loose himself in the rhythm of their lovemaking Stiles clasped his hands behind Derek's neck and pulled him closer.

"up", he gasped and squirmed in place; Derek halted his motions and stared down blankly at his lover. "Up!" Stiles stated more insistently this time pushing at Derek's chest. Still not entirely sure what Stiles was trying to achieve Derek began to raise the top half of his body away from Stiles. Desperately Stiles tried to move with Derek and not loose where they were connected, suddenly it seemed so obvious what Stiles wanted Derek nearly laughed at his own stupidity.

Hoisting Stiles up under his backside Derek moved until he was kneeling with Stiles legs wrapped around his waist; nodding frantically in confirmation of the new position Stiles leant in to resume their kiss. Without thinking Derek lifted his hands to bracket Stiles' face; now he had no longer had werewolf strength holding him up gravity naturally pulled Stiles further down onto Derek's pulsing erection. Derek adjusted his rhythm to account for the new depth grinding in shallower thrusts to create continuous friction where he was nestled against Stiles' sweet spot.

"I'm close" Stiles pulled away just enough his lips still brushed over Derek's when he spoke. Derek nodded as he continued to move, using one hand to steady Stiles "I don't wanna cum too soon" Stiles groaned trying to pull away slightly, Derek tightened his hold.

"You wont, I'm close too" Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles, wanting every inch of skin possible to touch, apparently Stiles' dick rubbing against Derek's abs was all it took to break the last of his resolve. Stiles tipped his head back and let out a choked out sob as he spilled between their rocking forms. Not wanting to miss a moment of the pleasure contorting Stiles face Derek didn't even blink as he groaned through possibly the most intense orgasm of his life.

Continuing to trade kisses the pair separated in silence and dragged the covers back where they belonged over their naked bodies, they only paused long enough to wipe the worst of the mess away with Derek's discarded shirt, and lay down in a tangle of limbs. Feeling sated and loved they gazed into one another's eyes until they were too heavy to keep open for one second longer.


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles teaches Derek about mindfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just forgot how punctuation works when I was writing this.

Stiles stood in the loft taking in his surroundings; Scott was hunched over the laptop, Lydia pouring over case files, Erica Boyd and Isaac having a heated 'debate' over what they should do, Peter occasionally chiming in a snarky or patronising comment and in the centre Derek glowering down at a map of Beacon Hills.

"Alright" Stiles shouted causing everyone to stare at him open mouthed. "We are wasting our time. Yes Scott-" Stiles cut in as Scott opened his mouth to object "I am well aware people are getting hurt but us running ourselves into the ground chasing a dead end isn't going to solve anything and yes Lydia it is a dead end and I know there is an obvious pattern in the files but there is nothing obviously supernatural about it, this could be your run of the mill psychopath. And before you three chime in we can't just start over riding the sheriffs department and enact out own vigilante justice because if we did it wouldn't be long until we are no better than the extreme hunters who burnt down the Hale house. So can we just revisit this when we have some new information? Thank you" one by one the pack members collected their things and vacated the loft, Peter included thankfully although Stiles didn't want to think too carefully about where he was going. The only person who didn't move was Derek.

"Der come on you need to take a break" Derek still didn't respond. Stiles sighed and reached into his back pocket to pull out the collar he had stashed there before kicking the pack out. Stiles dropped the collar into the centre of the map currently holding Derek's full attention.

"I'm so close, I just....I need my mind to be quiet but it wont stop"

"I know" Stiles whispered, retrieving the collar and moving to slip it over Derek's head "Let me take care of you"

"Yes sir" Derek slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"Tell me Derek have you ever heard of mindfulness?"

"I don't think so sir?"

"Mindfulness is when you focus on what you are experiencing in the here and now, switching off all those other noisy thoughts"

"If I could do that I wouldn't need my collar would I?" Stiles crouched down so he was eye level with his sub

"not knowing something doesn't give you the ok to be a brat. I've not had to punish you yet but I will if that's what you want or do you want to be my good boy?" Stiles scolded cupping Derek's jaw.

"Sorry Sir I want to be good"

"ok; get up and go into the bathroom, strip everything off and I will join you in a minute"

Derek carefully rose to his feet curious what his Dom had planned for him, by the time Stiles returned Derek was stood in the centre of the bathroom shifting from foot to foot restlessly.

"No need to be nervous you are just going to have a bath" Catching sight of a smirk spreading across Derek's face Stiles couldn't resist questioning him. "Something you want to share?"

"Sorry sir; so far we seem to always do this in our scenes. I kind of like it, it's our thing"

Stiles smiled softly in response "it is actually just a coincidence but if you like it maybe we can work it into your aftercare routine" When Derek looked somewhat lost at the prospect of making a decision Stiles waved the thought away.

"Something to think about another time" he reassured Derek, easily as he gathered towels and washcloths together. Once everything was set out he slowly approached Derek with a thick piece of black fabric dangling from his hand.

"For this scene I want to blindfold you, ok?" Derek nodded dumbly and turned for Stiles to secure the soft blindfold over his eyes, completely obscuring the room before him. As Stiles stepped away Derek suddenly felt very alone, isolated in the centre of the room without his vision to guide him; the sound of rushing water filled his ears. As he became more distressed Derek lifted his hands searching for his Dom, feeling panic rising when he didn't immediately feel him. Suddenly a warm hand caught his wrist grounding him.

"I'm still right here I just wanted to blindfold you before setting everything up, if you need me to all you need to say is 'touch' but I'm not going far" as Stiles began to lift his hand Derek choked out a rough 'touch' scrambling for his Dom's grip. The hand returned, stroking over his skin.

"I'm still here, now focus for me bear, what do you hear?"

"water" Derek answered immediately, wanting to please Stiles, wanting to be good.

Stiles chuckled slightly and the hand on his arm disappeared, "That's good, but really listen, tell me what you hear"

"The water, it's kind of...splashy? The plug is in the tub, the water is filling up. It's not rushing though, sounds more like rain so you are using the shower"

Derek could hear the smile in Stiles' tone. "that's perfect baby. Tell me what else you can hear in the room? Or smells?"

"you, your breathing and heart beat stuff like that, and you are walking although you are trying to be quiet" Stiles caught the chuckle underpinning Derek's words and knew he would be doing more stealth drills in training when this was over. "and a crackling noise, bubbles I think and a kind of spicy smell, subtle not overpowering." Whilst Derek had been talking he had something to focus on but his vulnerability came rushing back when he realised Stiles was no longer touching him, gasping for air Derek floundered for a moment when he remembered his instructions "touch!" Immediately Stiles hands were stroking his shoulders and sides his body leaning in to the warmth Derek felt secure in the knowledge Stiles hadn't left him, like he said he wouldn't.

"I was just turning off the taps" now Derek focused he realised the sound of running water had stopped leaving a soothing stillness in the room. "I'm going to help you but you are going to climb into the tub, when you do I want you to really focus on your senses; what you see, hear, feel. You don't have to tell me but you can if you want to." Stiles placed his hands on Derek to stabilise him and help him to lift his leg without banging it on the edge of the tub.

"It's not as deep as I thought it would be," Derek murmured causing Stiles to hum in encouragement "It's only up to my ankles but it's warm and the bubbles tickle" Stiles helped him lower himself into the water, it felt strange sitting in such a shallow bath the bubbles tickling the backs of his claves and soles of his feet.

Moving away Stiles grabbed the chair he had taken from the kitchen, dragging it over and positioning it against the side of the tub. "Touch" Derek sounded uncertain and was tipping his head as if trying to listen to Stiles' movements.   
  
"I'm not leaving you sweetheart, I am so proud of you for telling me every time you need me" Stiles settled on his seat, body angled towards the tub, with Derek's head and upper body cradled in his lap. Carefully, so as not to jostle Derek too much, Stiles reached forward and turned on the shower; softer and cooler than when he had used it to fill the tub. Carefully he began to let the water trail over Derek's skin. "Don't worry about describing this to me, although you are welcome to speak, I just want you to think about how this feels. The way the droplets feel on your skin, the sound they make as they run into the water. Just relax into it"

Derek tried to do what Stiles said but all too soon the shower was turned off again and a soft sponge trailed suds over his skin. "Now compare it to the sponge, the soap, my hands. Take in the soft texture on your chest and how the soap trails down your sides" Stiles added shampoo to Derek's hair before continuing. "Feel the change in temperature from the shampoo to my hands" Derek heard the shower click on again and this time the droplets hit him with more force and only slightly warmer than before.

Once the soap was removed from Derek's skin Stiles repeated the process; using different soaps and shampoos, soft sponges, wash cloths, loofas, body scrubs, cold water, hot water, soft and firm water pressure. Derek had a brief moment of clarity to wonder where all this had come from before being swept away in the sea of sensation Stiles provided. Slowly the tub began to fill, cocooning Derek in water and bubbles, until Stiles pulled the plug and Derek felt it all slip away just to be replaced on the next round.

As a werewolf Derek had always been taught to filter out sensation; to help him focus on the ones he wanted or to stop him becoming overwhelmed. Allowing the sensations to flow through him like this was freeing. Every inch of his skin felt like static, every contact was an electric jolt through his nerves. This heightened awareness of his own body quickly morphed into a different type of awareness. The droplets falling on his skin moved from sensory to sensual, the way the rivulets traced over the curve of his abs and down to his thighs just heightened the sexually charged atmosphere.

"Touch" Derek gasped, pushing his hips upward. A hand caught his shoulders, arm wrapped around him and drawing him to rest against Stiles' chest head tipped back until they were almost nose to nose.

"Shhh, I'm still here"

"please" Derek begged in a choked sob.

"Please what?"

"please, Sir"

"Good boy but I don't know what you are asking for baby"

_"please"_ Derek cried again the water beating down on him, his mind as fluid as the drops themselves.

"Colour" authority laced the words, Yes! He could tell his Dom what he wanted with his colour.

"Yellow" NO! Where was the water going? He liked the way it tickled his skin and he wanted it back!

"That's good bear, you used your safe word but I need more words now ok? Tell me what you need"

"need to cum" Derek turned his burning face into his Dom, his increased clarity now the sensation of the water was removed making him feel embarrassed for being aroused by this.

"baby this isn't a sexual scene" Derek keened at the thought of being denied "Because you used your safe word so perfectly here's the deal, You have permission to cum but you aren't getting any more than what we have been doing so far. If you don't think you can do that it's ok and we can end the scene here. So green for trying to cum and red for stopping now" Stiles peppered kisses to Derek's head supporting him in his choice; Derek blindly searched for a kiss which Stiles happily obliged.

"Green" After another chaste kiss Stiles helped Derek settle back comfortably once more only this time leaning closer and cradling him firmly to his body. The water coursed over his skin again and Derek sighed in relief; it wasn't clear if he was simply more aware of it or if Sir was taking pity on him but the water seemed to spend more time over his crotch. Gently massaging his cock and balls before stray droplets tickled their way over his perineum.

As Derek became more desperate the water pressure increased, the now tepid water cooling his overheated skin. The need increased curling intensely in his gut, he was so close he could practically taste it. He was reduced to a mess of 'please', 'sir' and 'I can't'.

Watching his sub like this was both intoxicating and heart wrenching, Stiles doubted if they should continue but didn't really know how to back out. He didn't want to change what he said about providing no more than this because then he was inconsistent and Derek wouldn't be able to trust him not to change things during future scenes, but then if Derek couldn't cum like this would he feel like a failure how would that affect his headspace? Deciding to let it play out just a little longer Stiles leant as close as he could to his beautiful submissive.

"colour?"

"I...I can't..."

"I need your colour bear"

"Gr...Green"

Stiles pressed his face against the fabric of the blindfold and caught Derek's cherry bitten lips in a kiss. Angling the water so the droplets skated over the angry red tip of Derek's cock, tickling against his flared slit. Derek gasped suddenly, slamming his feet against the end of the tub and arching his hips upward. With a sound closer to a snarl than a moan Derek's orgasm finally hit.

Derek blinked sleepily up at Stiles, nuzzling further into the soft bed sheets. Huh, bedsheets, when did they leave the bathroom? Derek grumbled in confusion until Stiles hushed him causing Derek to blink owlishly up at him.

"there you are" Stiles voice was soft and soothing in it's familiarity grounding Derek further in his own skin.

"how long..." Derek tried to clumsily sit up as he spoke.

"Easy now you were too floaty to eat much, you were out nearly an hour"

Stiles carefully pressed an opened water bottle to Derek's lips followed by a piece of mango. Slowly the world began to solidify around him and his head felt clearer than it had in days. But he didn't need to think about that right now, he just needed to sit back and let his Dom take care of him.


	5. Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has some designated Pup time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is the first chapter of actual pet play between this pair. I have not written anything like this before so I hope it is alright. 
> 
> WARNING: there is description of Derek urinating in this chapter but it is not watersports so I have not included that in the tags.

Derek crouched naked in his bedroom staring in to the mirror, his collar attached and Stiles sat on the bed behind him, his cock was hanging between his legs exposed and flaccid. He looked ridiculous. Scrunching his nose up in distaste he glanced at the reflection of Stiles and shook his head.

"What?"

"My dick looks awful in this position" Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the new, direct, approach Derek had developed when talking about sex. As this was entirely up to Derek Stiles didn't bother correcting him and telling him his dick looked, as a matter of fact, perfectly delicious from where he was sitting. Instead he offered Derek a range of underwear and shorts to try; the loose underwear was quickly ruled out as it didn't contain him enough and the full shorts or sweatpants felt too cumbersome. In the end Derek had settled on a black jock strap which encased his cock and balls without bunching up his ass crack as he tried to move, until Stiles threw him a curve ball in the shape of a black pair of lace panties clearly designed for men with a split down the back leaving his hole entirely exposed.

"the condition is, if you wear these you wear a plug in your ass as well. Just a small one" Derek lifted an eyebrow in question and Stiles presented him with the final product from the shopping bag.

The plug was sleek and shiny but the material felt almost soft to touch not the unyielding metal Derek had expected when he moved it between his fingers he could feel something shift inside the bulb of the plug.

"it has a weight inside so where, and how much, pressure is applied changes when you move. There is also a loop at the bottom which means you can attach something like this. At first Derek thought Stiles was holding a dead ferret but he quickly realised it was a tail, a wolfs tail, to attach to his butt plug, while he wore panties and acted as Stiles' pet. Yes please it suddenly hit Derek how much he actually wanted this with Stiles.

So it was decided; when Derek was being 'Bear' he would wear his collar, lacey panties, and his tail. He would eat off a plate on the floor and would drink from a sports bottle or cup with a straw in; he could either be in or out of his beta shift but he wasn't allowed to speak excluding his safe words. Stiles had even been extra cautious and bought red and green bracelets, one for each wrist, which Derek could use if he became subverbal like he had when he was feral.

Originally the plan for the day had just been to organise Derek's appearance and sort the ground rules for their play time, something Derek had decided he would need regularly to stave off these impromptu scenes he had been requiring, now he had seen the toys and he was dressed in the black panties he found himself wanting more and more to try it out. Silently he tipped himself forwards until his chest was pressed against the carpet; using one hand he spread himself out as much as possible and with the other he held the plug up in offering.

After an agonizing moment of indecision Stiles took the plug, tail still attached, and picked up the lube from the dresser. Coating his fingers he worked Derek up to loosely taking two fingers before coating the plug in lube and gently pressing it inside Derek remained silent except for the gasp when the plug finally settled into place. Stiles encouraged Derek back into the crouched position he had become familiar with before standing up and walking out of the room.

Even though he knew the loft was empty, and secured, venturing out of the bedroom held a certain level of intimidation to Derek however when he heard his master calling for him he scrambled to comply. Faintly aware of the shifting weight inside him he joined his master in the kitchen and settled on his haunches to wait.

"Sandwiches for lunch Bear, do you want egg?" Stiles looked at him expectantly although Derek knew better than to respond with words and he also knew Master was trying to trip him up so he growled in response.

"no? How about cheese and ham?" again Derek growled, Master knew what he wanted for lunch they had talked about it before Derek had put his collar on, hell it was sitting right there in the fridge why was Master drawing it out!

"how about Turkey club?" Derek didn't respond, hoping his lack of growling would indicate this to be an affirmative answer, Master seemed to have different ideas. "you don't seem to excited about that, maybe tuna salad would be better" he muttered almost to himself. Derek caught himself from growling at the last second realising Master probably wouldn't take kindly to his grumbling. Instead he gently brushed his hand against Stiles in an imitation of TD's 'paw' command. Stiles turned his attention from the fridge to Derek "what? You want the turkey club?" Before Derek could process the question his Master's eyes were lighting up and he was being called a good boy. Reflecting for a moment Derek realised he was swaying his hips from side to side; causing the tail, and the plug it was attached to, to wag in counterpoint.

Apparently being a born werewolf made Derek a natural for his role.

Stiles set a plate with the cut up turkey club sandwich on the floor for Bear to eat, using one hand to steady the food Bear leant down and began to clear the plate. He really had been hungry, almost as soon as he had swallowed the last mouthful Stiles presented him with a cup of water and a straw which he guzzled down eagerly. Bear settled at his feet whilst he ate his own lunch and allowed himself to sink further into his current mindset. After lunch was finished they curled up on the couch together to watch some Netflix, Derek didn't really pay attention to what was on but enjoyed resting against his Master.

Stiles was just getting in to the newest episode of House when Derek sat up and clambered down from the couch, heading over to the bathroom he pawed ineffectively at the bathroom door. This was something they had talked about in much more depth than Derek had thought was necessary, what would they do if Derek needed the bathroom? They had decided Derek would urinate in his shower stall and Stiles would turn on the shower head to wash it away when he was done. This was similar to what Stiles had actually done when Derek was feral as getting him on to the toilet for the other half of the time had been difficult enough. It was at this point Derek had realised he didn't just want to do this to relax but also as a way of reclaiming those months he had lost and getting a better understanding of who he had been during that time. So here he was scrabbling at the bathroom door waiting for Stiles to let him in to the bathroom.

Derek may have taken to his new identity quickly but that didn't leave him entirely unaware of what was going on around him; a certain amount of embarrassment crept up as he squatted in the shower. Master deftly moved the fabric of his panties to one side and he was just about to let go when he heard a sharp "AHAH" a gentle pressure on his waist encouraged him to tilt his ass further.

"Don't want you peeing all over your tail" Stiles said before stepping away and allowing him to carry on.

After a moment Derek was able to relax enough to release his bladder, facing the drain and hands on the wall ensured he wouldn't cover himself in the process, and felt a hot blush rising over his face. He risked a glance at his master but he just looked bored, as if this was something he had seen a thousand times. Derek belatedly realised he probably had; how many times had he needed to pee in the months he had been under Stiles' care? This was nothing out of the ordinary to his master. Once he had finished he stepped away from the drain and faced Master, without hesitation Master gently cleaned Derek's genitals of any residue, using a wet wipe, before washing the shower base of any evidence.

Heading back out of the bathroom Derek felt lighter, he had seen Stiles caring for him on the video tapes but actually experiencing it first had was giving him a new level of understanding and lingering feelings of negativity began to lift. As he hurried ahead of his master his tail wagged happily from side to side eliciting some wonderful sensations deep in his core, finding this increasingly entertaining Derek tried to turn and catch sight of his tail waving. No matter which way he turned the new appendage seemed to swing away from him he growled in frustration and tried to turn a full circle to catch the sneaky object by surprise.

A growl from behind him made Stiles stop in his tracks and investigate what Bear was doing, what Bear was in fact doing was chasing his tail and it was quite possibly the funniest thing he had ever seen. Up until Bear managed to catch the end of his tail in one hand and resulting in a startled yelp as the plug it was attached to pulled painfully at his hole.

Suddenly his master was in front of him pulling his hands away from his prize and running soothing fingers where there had been a brief stab of pain.

"Ok we can't be pulling at it like that Bear so how about we take it out?" Stiles gently began to tease the plug from Bear's body only for him to twist away with an horrendous yelping sound, scaring him right to his core. Was he hurt? Was the plug too dry? Why wouldn't he let him remove it when it was clearly bothering him. "Bear you need to come here if you want me to take it out" Bear let out a small growl and continued to move away. Sighing Stiles approached him again, deciding to use some of the techniques they had talked about before entering their scene.

"Bear! Do you want to keep the plug in?" Hesitantly Derek lifted the wrist with the green band wrapped around it. "OK I just want to check you aren't getting sore or anything. I am just going to look" As he spoke Stiles pressed his hand between Bear's shoulder blades pressing his top half down to the floor and carefully inspecting his rim. Stiles carefully applied a bit more lubricant before releasing Bear once more.

The touch to his body felt so nice he wined when his masters fingers left him, although his disappointment didn't last long when a remote control tarantula raced past him and he set off in pursuit, unfortunately for the tarantula a werewolf was much faster and Bear soon returned with its mangled corpse in his hands. Bear was so proud Stiles couldn't be angry and spent time stroking his hair and face telling him he was a good boy.

Derek felt so proud he had caught his prey and presented it to his master and his master was clearly pleased. Feeling excited and playful Derek shifted his weight from side to side, his tail swinging in tandem and a fissure of pleasure darting up his spine. Master took his kill and pushed it under the cushion next to him, Derek didn't feel too happy about that and attempted to rescue his trophy. Master took it away and placed it under the cushion once more, this time keeping hold of it's mangled leg, so Derek lunged and grabbed the cushion in his mouth and attempted to make a break for it. Master grabbed hold of the other corner and tried to wrestle it off him, Derek braced his legs and began pulling and ragging the cushion in an attempt to wrestle it away from his master. This was more about the game than the victory and each jerk of his body his tail bobbed and twisted deliciously inside him.

Stiles wasn't sure if he should be angry at Bear or not, he was clearly being disobedient but he was also clearly having the time of his life and was the most relaxed Stiles had seen him for a while, finally Stiles managed to rescue the cushion without tearing it and playfully bopped Bear on the nose with it in retribution. Bear went wild, wagging from side to side and almost mauling Stiles in the process.

Derek felt like he was floating, his body had never been this relaxed and he was buzzing with arousal, when master bopped him on the nose he jumped on top of his master and began to wrestle him. Master threw the offending cushion across the room and Derek took off after it bouncing off the doorway at the bathroom and darted back across the room before flinging himself over the back of the couch and running another lap of the sitting room. When Derek stopped in front of master his tail continued to wave and he felt as if his entire being was vibrating.

Stiles watched in amusement as Bear raced around the room like a puppy until he skidded to a stop in front of the couch flushed and panting, his cock hard and protruding from his lace underwear, he moved forward and nuzzled at Stiles hopefully. Apparently they hadn't covered everything in depth; how could they have not covered this? Bear was climbing into his lap now and rutting forward trying to find some relief but only causing more friction and movement from the plug, whimpering pathetically and butting him with his head in the hopes to illicit some kind of response. Stiles was actually quite surprised Bear responded so well to the plug as Derek wasn't overly into anal play, he enjoyed it fairly well but it wasn't the oh my god fireworks in the sky type of response Stiles himself got. However Bear seemed to be relaxed enough that he enjoyed it much more in this headspace and Stiles had no idea how to proceed. Hoping to buy himself time to think he began to pet Bear, stroking his hair scratching lightly at his chest and shoulders and rubbing circles on Bears back.

Encouraged by masters affection and soft words Derek nuzzled further in to his neck and wagged his tail harder, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed and needy.

As Stiles continued to pet Bear his movements increased, swaying from side to side and nuzzling Stiles, practically climbing on top of him until they were nose to nose. Stiles was just scratching at the tuft of hair behind Bear's ear when he gave a particularly hard shudder, with a soft growl Bear's eyes fluttered closed and his entire body trembled. Quickly realising what was happening Stiles took a firmer hold of his pet moments before splashes of hot fluid rained down on his abdomen; when Bear opened his eyes they were filled with uncertainty.

Derek looked at his master with trepidation, he didn't know if he had been bad, he had been enjoying the fusses from his master when everything had felt really good and now they were both in a mess. When Master said Derek was a good boy he collapsed forward into the warm embrace.

"It's ok Bear you are such a good boy, so good for me" as Stiles spoke he held Bear close and carefully reached behind him, gently taking hold of the base of the plug he eased it out before Bear became too sensitive and placed it down to be cleaned later. "perfect Der, so brave and so beautiful". Stiles ran his fingers under the waistband of Der's underwear before easing it over his sensitive dick doing his best to avoid spreading the mess any further. "you're amazing Derek I love you so much"

When Stiles looked down at the man hunched over him his eyes were more alert than they had been all day and held nothing but love for his master, his Dom, his boyfriend, Stiles.


End file.
